narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Battle: The Hōzuki Faces the Kenza
Hiroshi was traveling around the ninja world before he would get his new Genin squad. As always he was with Kaeru. They were on their way to Kumogakure to meet some old friends of him. "I hate how there is no water here." Kaeru commented on. Hiroshi just shruged his shoulders. "I hate how there is no water around, I have to stop at a diner to refill my water bottle. This stinks." Ritoru says as he takes a drink of his bottle. "Maybe I should recruit for Tatakau, I will get extra money if I do. Or maybe I should just fight someone to test out more of my skill." Ritoru says. Hiroshi and Kaeru kept on traveling untill they ran into a random stranger, Ritoru. "Sorry about that." Hiroshi appoligized for bumping into him. "Yeah no problem." Ritoru say then Ritoru turns and out the blue says, "Hey would you like to fight me?" "Really!" Kaeru sighed. Hiroshi on the other hand grew a big smile. "Why not." He replied as he jumped back. Kaeru also went with Hiroshi. "You can attack first." Hiroshi told Ritoru. "Ok." Ritoru replies. Ritoru holds out his finger and then uses Water Gun Technique and pressurized water is then shot towards Hiroshi at a very fast pace. Kaeru unshethed his sword. He then blocked the Water Gun with his sword. "Hiroshi this guy is a Hozuki''.''" Kaeru told Hiroshi. Hiroshi then used Earth Release: Pillar Assault Technique. Surrounding Ritoru and all attacking at once. As soon as the Pillars hit Ritoru, he uses the Hydrification Technique and they pillars go right through him and hit each other breaking apart. Then as he re-forms, he takes a deep breath and uses Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, covering the field in water while riding a wave towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi used Earth Release: Earth Dome to protect him and Kaeru. "Should I use my technique?" Kaeru asked. Hiroshi simpily shook his head no. The water completely covers over the earth dome, "Bad mistake." Ritoru says as he slams his hands into the water and uses Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks and they then go towards the dome. Hiroshi and Kaeru jumped up from the water breaking through the dome. Before the dome could attack them Hiroshi used Earth Release: Water To Earth Conversion Technique. Kaeru then reverted ut back to water using Water Release: Earth To Water Conversion Technique. Kaeru then used Water Release: Water God Technique. "Isn't that a little to much?" Hiroshi asked. "He's a Hozuki!" Kaeru responded. Since the sharks were faster than Hiroshi and Kaeru, the sharks attack the 2 preventing Kaeru from reaching the surface of the water he was in. One Shark bits the mid section of Kaeru and takes him deeper into the water, while the other shark comes in different directions hitting Hiroshi. Once the sharks hit the two they dissapered. They were clones. As the sharks were attacking the clones Hiroshi and Kaeru jumped out from the side. Hiroshi then used Lightning Release:Thunder Blast onto the water. Shocking everything that was on or in it. Since Ritoru was already on the surface of the water, he sees everything that goes on, including the clones of the 2 and how they were escaping. As soon as Hiroshi and Kaeru jump out get a Dragon to meet them. Due to the length of the hand signs Hiroshi was able to pull the technique off. Surging lightning through the entire water source. What Hiroshi didn't know is that Ritoru weaved the hand signs while he watched him escape the large body of water, so the dragon hits Hiroshi and Kaeru. When Hiroshi and Kaeru saw the water starting to form into a dragon they instantly got out of the way before they could get hit.Kaeru then used Wind Release: Vacuum Blade to destroy the dragon. Hiroshi then continued to electricut the water. As the dragon was getting destroyed, the sharks then come out of the water to form one big shark. Once the sharks formed into one big one Kaeru used the vacuum blade once again and Hiroshi used Earth Release: Pillar Assault Technique on the shark. The techniques came from both sides of th shark. The techniques hit the sharks, but the sharks then turn into smaller sharks and come at Hiroshi and Kaeru. Since Hiroshi had mastered using the Pillar Assault Technique he was able to bend the pillars and hit all of the small sharks. The sharks then turn into smaller droplet size sharks, coming at Hiroshi and Kaeru being feet away now. Also while they were occupied with the sharks, Ritoru made 5 clones come out the water. Hiroshi and Kaeru were able to get out of the way with only a few small bites. Hiroshi then turns the water into earth by using Earth Release: Water To Earth Conversion Technique. Before Hiroshi was even able to do that 2 of the clones use Water Release: Water Formation Pillar, keeping Hiroshi and Kaeru at bay, while 2 more use Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. Kaeru filled his lungs to the max and let out a mutiple slashes of wind from his mouth. It was able to block one of the waterfalls. Hiroshi made a dragon that was able to go up against the second waterfall. Since Hiroshi and Kaeru were preoccupied with the waterfalls, they didn't realize that the 5th clone who came in with the Water Pillars using Hydrification Technique was now behind them, he then uses Water Prison Technique trapping Hiroshi and Kaeru. Kaeru noticed the clone and quickly reversed summon himself and Hiroshi to Mount Myōboku, the home of frogs. Hiroshi then looked at Kaeru and asked, "Why did you do that?" Kaeru just simply responded, "I didn't feel like fighting any more."